


Promotional Celebration

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, In which Ruby reminds EVERYONE that she has a breeding kink, Post Promised Day, Post canon, Royai - Freeform, Smut, possibly slight reproductive coercison?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: It’s smut people. Y’all don’t need a summary for smut.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Promotional Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
>  _Originally_ , this story was going to be the final chapter of _Fornication_ , but upon realizing that this was over 1100 words & still incomplete, I decided to make it it’s own separate story, since the goal of _Fornication_ is just porn **without** plot & this is porn **with** plot.

They did it. They finally did it.

Roy was _finally_ the _Führer of Amestris_. Keeping his stupid ass alive was no small task for Major Riza Hawkeye. It was as if he woke up each morning with the same thought in his head: _How can I give my body guard more gray hairs on her head today?_

But now- _now_ \- she could relax a little bit more. The Führer automatically got a _minimum_ of four body guards at a time- more so if his family was with him out in public or if he or a member of his family had been threatened. Protecting Roy’s ass was no longer a one person job.

In her seat at the table at his inauguration party, she kept both eyes on him, a waiter carrying champagne glasses walking in her direction.

 _I need a promotion, a raise, a vacation, a drink, and an orgasm- and I would prefer them in reverse order._ Riza thought to herself with a light scoff, grabbing a flute as the waiter by walked.

”You enjoying yourself, Major?” She glanced up and saw that Roy was now standing in front of her. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this man was once the gangly fourteen year old that had shown up one rainy afternoon when she was barely eleven, begging and pleading for her father to teach him all that he knew about Alchemy.

_Father must be spinning circles in his grave, knowing that his one and only apprentice is now the leader of our needs greatly improved country._

”Yes, Sir, I am. How about yourself? Are _you_ having fun?” She asked, crossing one leg over the other in her dark navy blue evening gown. While it _mostly_ covered her back ( _Rebecca had been kind enough to sew a flesh colored fabric against the lace covering the back of the dress_ ) the scoop neck of the front left about half of her breasts exposed, a fact she _knew_ Roy had noticed, based on the direction his pupils were looking.

Either that or he was looking at the diamond and pearl necklace that was given to her by her Grandfather, the piece once belonging to her late Grandmother.

But she highly doubted that.

”I am. I’d be having much more fun if you’d honor me with a _dance_.” He grinned.

Riza put her empty glass down on her table. “Promote me to _General_ and I’ll dance _all night_ with you.” She stated, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the pout on his face.

”Meanie.” He pouted, quickly glancing around the room to make sure they weren’t being watched, before sticking his tongue out at her.

Like a six year old boy.

_Isn’t this man supposed to be in his forties?!_

”May I sit down?” He asked, his hand motioning towards the empty chair beside her. Riza nodded, turning to face him as he sat down.

”Remind me to make inauguration parties be _optional_ when I start changing rules around here.” He sighed.

”What? Is the infamous Roy Mustang _not_ enjoying being the _center of attention_ at the party dedicated to his _success_ of becoming the _Führer_?” She teased.

”Hawkeye, out of the five hundred guests at this party, I _know_ sixty people here, and I genuinely _like_ around twelve to fifteen of them.” Roy huffed.

”Sorry to hear that.” Riza said with sympathy.

”Wanna get out of here?” He grinned, tilting his head towards the side exit, and it’s lack of guests anywhere near the two double doors.

Riza Hawkeye was not ignorant. She knew _exactly_ what he was implying. If it was yesterday she would’ve scolded him like a misbehaved child. If he was any other man, she would’ve smacked him on the cheek.

But it was today, and Roy Mustang wasn’t just _any_ man.

”I would love to. But... I don’t see us getting the chance any time soon, not without being noticed. I’d rather you be Führer for longer then a day before we do anything to fuel the rumor fire- _no pun intended_.” She reminded him.

”True. True.” Roy pouted. “Meet me at my car in an hour?” He whispered lowly.

”Yes.”

* * *

_How_ they managed to get back to Riza’s apartment unseen, neither would ever know. But frankly, neither of them cared. Not as Roy shut her front door and slammed her back against the wood, shucking off his jacket as they kissed ferociously, the pins and medals on his coat be damned.

” _Mhm, shit_.” She gasped, feeling his hand pull the zipper of her dress down. Her hands made their way to his button down, unbuttoning every single one of the buttons. She _would_ have ripped it off, but she’d always heard in the past him complaining about girls doing that. Said that fixing it with Alchemy was too much work, having to find all the damn buttons, and paying to have it fixed was too much money for such a simple task.

”Where do you wanna do this? And how far do you wanna go?” Roy asked softly, nipping at her earlobe.

”Be-Bedroom. All the way.” She moaned.

”Wrap your legs around me.” He groaned, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor with his jacket and her dress, kissing her on the lips. Riza did as she was ordered to, her heels digging in to his lower back.

”Damn, no wonder you didn’t wanna dance.” He smirked, looking behind him to see her shoes.

They weren’t as... _ridiculous_ as some of the shoes his sisters wore, but they were fancier then what she normally gravitated towards. Black open toed heels with six gold metal straps; two across her toes, three going across the arch of her feet, and one across the ankle, along with one black strap going across her arches in the opposite direction as the three gold ones.

Add in her pedicure to match the color of her dress, and this was the most dressed up she’d been since Edward and Winry’s wedding nearly a decade earlier.

”They’re honestly not that uncomfortable. Becca calls them _Fuck Me Pumps_.” She blushed, laying her face on his shoulder blade.

” _Gladly_.” He whispered in her ear, spinning around and carrying her to her bedroom.

Roy pushed her bedroom door open, walking towards the bed and laying down, Riza straddling his stomach. He pushed the gusset of her thong off to the side, circling her clit with his thumb. She let out a startled gasp when his middle finger sunk into her.

” _Ohhhh_.” She moaned, leaning back and resting her hands on either side of his knees to keep her balance while he stroked her g-spot.

”Take these off.” He grumbled, snapping the hip band of her underwear. He considered just ripping them off of her, but they appeared to be expensive.

Plus women tended to get pissed off at him whenever he did rip there underwear off of them.

”Just rip them off.” She groaned, canting her hips when he pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger.

”You sure?” Roy asked, not convinced. Riza nodded, whining when he pulled his hand away from her pussy to tear the lace in half, flinging the now useless pair of panties to the floor.

”Come here.” He huffed, grabbing Riza by her hips and pulling her towards his mouth. _Oh. O-Oh!_ She mentally gasped, realizing what he was intending on doing.

Roy gripped her hips, flattening his tongue as he licked her from her perineum to her clit.

“ _Oh! Ohh R-Roy!_ ” Riza cried, grabbing at his hair as his tongue dipped into her opening.

”You gotta tell me what you like, darling.” He cooed, suckling her clit.

”That! That!” She wailed, one hand leaving his hair to grip her headboard. Roy smirked, one of his fingers curling into her twat, as he went back to suckling her clit.

”F-Feels so good.” Riza whimpered, leaning back so her hand in his hair could move to behind her, allowing he to rub the bulge in his slacks.

”Son of a bitch, Riza!” He groaned, pushing a second finger into her.

” _Roy!_ ” Riza gasped, tossing her head back with a moan.

”Need you to _cum_ for me, baby. Can’t give you my cock until you do.” Roy grunted. He spread the two fingers he had buried into her, and shoved his tongue between the two digits.

That’s all it took for Riza to cry out his name and buck her hips, her walls clenching his fingers and his tongue lapped up the extra juices her cunt made just for him.

”Taste _so good_.” Roy moaned, his fingers slipping out of her. He brought them to his mouth, licking them clean.

Sitting up straight, Riza scooted down until she was resting on his thighs. She undid the buckle of his belt, pulling it out of the loops before undoing the button of his military trousers.

It was only fair that she returned the favor, was it not?

She pulled the zipper down, and pushed his pants and boxers down past his knees, Roy lifting his ass to help make the process easier. She fought back a moan as she felt her folds start to get more slick at the sight of his erect cock in front of her. Riza gave him a few quick pumps with her hand, before her tongue swirled around the head, causing him to groan.

” _R-Riza_.” He groaned, as she grasped the base of dick, taking the tip into her mouth.

” _Oh f-fuck_.” Roy grunted, keeping his hands clenched to his sides. Anything to keep his fingers from gripping the hair on the back of Riza’s head.

_Would she get insulted if she knew how pretty she looked on her knees, with my cock stuffed down her throat?_

He grunted, throwing his head back with a moan as she took him fully into her mouth, her lips pressed around the base, the tip of her nose rubbing against the short corse hairs he had below his navel, while her chin rested on his balls.

“I’m gonna- _shit!_ \- end up cumming if you keep this up.” He gasped, sitting up to rest on his elbows.

“ _That’s the goal_.” Riza laughed, running her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

“I can think of a _better_ place to cum then inside your mouth.” Roy smirked, looking down at her with lust in his eyes.

With a smirk of her own, Riza sat up, and pushed Roy flat on to his back. He kicked his shoes off while she helped him pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. Moving back up his body, she straddled him, positioned herself above his throbbing cock, her thighs on either side of his as she sunk down completely on to his length. _Fuck._ Roy sat up and kept one of his hands on her waist, the other hand unhooking her bra as she raised her hips and slammed back down on to him. Moaning, he tossed her strapless bra across the room, his tongue swirling around her nipple. When she let out a hiss, he pulled away and looked at her, eyebrow raised up in confusion.

”You don’t like it when...?” He trailed off, leaving his question unfinished.

”N-No.” she moaned, rotating her hips so her clit rubbed against his pubic bone. “It never does anything for me.”

”I’m sorry.” He cooed, kissing her throat, just above her necklace.

”D-don’t be. You didn’t k-know.” She gasped, keeping her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady.

Roy’s mouth moved from her breasts to her mouth, kissing her as she continued to ride him. “Goddamn, you feel so good.” Roy grunted against her lips, groaning as she felt her fingers tug at his hair. If either of them had known that having sex with each other would’ve felt _this good_ , they would’ve fucked each other years ago.

”Want me to take this off for you?” He asked, tapping the cluster of diamonds in the hollow of her throat. Riza nodded, moving her hands to lift her hair off the back of her neck.

Once the necklace was off of her, Roy leaned back to lay it on her night stand, then gripped her hips and rolled them over.

Riza was a panting and moaning mess as he fucked her, the walls of her cunt clenching him as she came a second time. He gritted his teeth, his face pressed against the side of her neck, forcing himself to hold back on his own orgasm. He didn’t want to cum, not yet.

”More!” She whined, arching her back.

”Who knew that _you_ of all people could be so _needy_.” Roy teased, his tongue trailing along the scar Envy had given her on her shoulder during the _Promised Day_.

”Fuck you.” Riza hissed.

” _You already are._ ” He chuckled.

Roy was about to pull out and jerk off until he came on her belly, when he felt her thighs wrap around his hips, her ankles locked together to _keep him in,_ the tips of her heels grazing his ass cheeks.

“R-Riza, fuck, we _ca-can’t_.” He groaned, mouth on her throat. Riza let out a whine, canting her hips.

“Why not? You _know_ you wanna stuff me _full_ of your cum. Please, baby.” She begged, biting at his pulse point, her nails leaving scratch marks down his back.

Roy let out a scoff. “A _baby_ is what we’ll get if I do.” He groaned.

What the _hell_ had he been thinking, deciding a condom wasn’t needed and that he could just pull out? He didn’t think for a second that _Riza_ of all people would try to trap him. The crazy redhead across the street? Yes. But not Riza. Never Riza.

“But it’d so much _fun_ , having you fill me up. You mean to tell me you don’t want to watch your spunk drip out of me when you pull out?” Riza teased him. “If I was on my _hands and knees_ , you could watch it slide down my clit.”

Roy groaned, deep in his throat. _Screw it._ He thought, pushing Riza’s legs off of him and flipping her over on to her stomach, slipping back inside of her. He pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades, his hands on her hips as he pounded his cock into her cunt.

” _Oh my God, R-Roy_!” She moaned, dropping her head down to the pillows when one of his hands moved to rub at her clit.

”Ssh, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Roy leaned down and whispered in her ear, grunting as he walls pulsed around his prick.

”Y-You feel so damn good.” Riza moaned. “Why the hell have we never done this before?” She gasped.

”Because less hen twenty four hours ago, it was _illegal_.” He smirked. Twenty four hours ago, he _wasn’t_ the Führer of Amestris.

“It was illegal for me to debate on whether or not I want to fill you up with my cum. It was illegal for me to debate whether or not I wanted to take the risk of my seed taking root in your womb, and watch as your belly swelled up with our baby.” He teased in her ear.

” _Oh_.” Riza gasped, and Roy watched as her entire face flushed, biting down on her bottom lip as her hands clenched the sheets of her bed.

_Oh. She wants to take the risk._

”You want it? Don’t you?” He cooed, kissing the scar on the side of her throat.

”M-Maybe. Is it bad that the risk factor turns me on?” Riza moaned.

”No.” Roy grunted, feeling his balls tighten up.

”Besides,” she said, choking back a groan. “You promised. _I can think of a better place to cum then inside your mouth_.”

_No better place to cum then inside her hot, wet cunt._

Right as Riza _thought_ Roy was going to blow his load into her, he stopped. He then proceeded to pull out of her, and flipped her over on to her back, the tip of his cock pressed against her swollen clit.

”Roy!” She whined, bucking her hips. He smirked, grasping her wrists and holding her hands down against the mattress.

”I don’t know if I should cum inside of you. Personally, I’m not sure if you really _do_ want it.” He teased. Oh, Roy _was_ going to fill her up with his spunk, he just wanted to hear Riza _beg_ for it first.

And beg she did.

”Oh- Roy! Please! I want it- I do! I want every damn drop of it! Please!” She wailed, feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes. She had been so damn _close_ to cumming herself when he stopped and pulled out, it wasn’t fair!

”If I didn’t want it, I would’ve made you wear a condom!” Riza groaned.

”Hmm, I don’t know... You don’t sound very convincing.” He shrugged, pinning both of her wrists above her head, using the other hand to give his dick a lazy stroke.

 _No no no. Not fair!_ Even if he didn’t cum inside of her, Riza still deserved to cum again herself and not be left unsatisfied. “Roy!” She whimpered, canting her hips, desperate to get his cock to slip back into her.

Roy watched Riza, her face flushed as she bit down on her bottom lip. He was surprised at how desperately she wanted to feel him cum inside of her. They weren’t naïve, they knew the risks of what could, and possibly _would_ , happen if he did cum inside of her. And based on Riza’s reaction, she either wanted it to happen or didn’t care if it did or not.

Oh well, there were worse women out there that could carry his offspring.

He released her hands, leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and slid back inside of her. Riza was a moaning mess, one hand clutching his hair as he buried his face into her neck, the other clutching his shoulder as he slammed in and out of her.

“Oh my God! Roy, don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop. _Shit_!” She gasped, wrapping her legs around him, her walls clenching him as she came for the third time that night.

” _Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Fuck...!_ ” Roy moaned, his cock jerking with each spurt of his cum that he spilled into her snatch.

When her walls were done clenching him and his dick was done squirting into her, Roy slowly slid out of her, glancing down and seeing his seed start to trickle out of her. _Oh that won’t do at all._

”You wanted it in you so badly, you gotta _keep_ it in.” He tsked, scooping his jizz up with the tips of his index and middle fingers, and finger fucking it back inside of her.

Roy leaned back, taking in the sight of her. Riza’s cheeks flushed, her breasts heaving, and her pussy lips swollen and covered with their combined fluids. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but smirk.

”Uh, Riza? You _are_ aware that you still have your heels on, right?” He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her.

”Wasn’t a priority at the time. Getting fucked six ways to Sunday _was_.” She smirked, her fingers circling her clit.

_Holy fuck, this woman is going to be the absolute death of me._

”Want me to take them off for you?”

”Yes, please.”

Roy turned to the side, grasping her ankle and pulling the zipper of one of her heels down, plopping them down to the floor, before moving on to the other shoe.

”I love you.” Roy whispered softly, kissing the hollow of her throat.

”I love you, _too_.” She cooed, moving his hair out of his eyes.

”We should get married.” He said suddenly, jumping out of her bed and pulling his boxers back on.

”What?” Riza laughed in disbelief.

”Let’s get married.” He repeated, running his fingers through his hair.

”Right now?”

”Yes.”

”Roy, we _can’t_.” Riza snorted.

”Why not?” He frowned, trying not to appear as upset as he was feeling. She was willing to take the risk of getting pregnant with his child, but wouldn’t marry him?

”Because it’s nearly midnight, and every place that could _legally_ marry us is closed right now. Come back to bed, we’ll get married in the morning.” She cooed, sitting up and grabbing him by the waist band of his boxers, pulling him to her. He gave her a cheeky grin, climbing on top of her.

As they both prepared the other for round two, Roy couldn’t help but pray Riza loved the ring that was hidden deep in his sock drawer back at his own home, the one he had purchased just for _her_ so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Riza’s dress:** https://ukfashion.co/product/maxi-dresses/miusol-womens-v-neck-lace-ball-gown-long-chiffon-evening-dress/  
>  **Riza’s necklace:** https://etsy.me/2MizZ0J  
>  **Riza’s shoes:** https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92816442296335317/  
>  **The Ring:** https://etsy.me/2I4ewTb


End file.
